


To Have and Have Not

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two kinds of satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and Have Not

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) "Sex without the dirty words" Friday Drabble Challenge, but not quite appropriate.

To Have and Have Not

He hears the door slam and knows Gene’s gone. He’s never left used and wanting; it’s always reciprocal. It should be enough.

He’s a man, dammit, and not a bloody queer – he’s not supposed to need hearts and flowers. Not supposed to want lips instead of teeth; soft, stroking fingertips instead of grasping, bruising ones. Not supposed to want words of desire instead of grunting and swearing. Not supposed to want to watch, to see what Gene looks like at the final moment, instead of bracing himself against the stall wall.

He’ll take what Gene gives, but it’s not enough.


End file.
